


You Coming Gallagher?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [77]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gallavich Love, M/M, Rich Mickey Milkovich, realtor Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:anon said: Based on something I watched, not sure which one ur choice. But one is a realtor and the other is obviously the one looking for a house. They fall in love. Gallavich fic.





	You Coming Gallagher?

**Author's Note:**

> oh my! is this a prompt?
> 
> okay as usual i know nothing about everything so just go with it. thanks!

 Ian is drinking his morning coffee when a rat lands on his plate on top of his toast. He screams, drops the mug, pouring coffee all over his white shirt as he jumps back. He's still trying to get over the burn on his chest while glaring at the rodent when he notices Lip is bent over laughing so hard he's hiccupping. Taking off his shirt, Ian glares at his brother while trying to salvage his clean shirt and knowing it’s hopeless.

“Fuck you Lip! You know I have to meet a client in twenty minutes.” Lip just continues laughing and he apparently finds this so hilarious he's now lying on the floor laughing. “I'm gonna kick you out one of these days.” Ian threatens.

Lip stands up, wiping tears from his eyes. “Fuck that. We pay rent fifty, fifty.” He then looks at the rat that now Ian knows isn’t real then he's laughing again.

“You think I can't afford to live on my own? I make good money you asshole.”

Ian clicks his tongue, pushing Lip out of the way as he heads to his bedroom. Fuck, he needs to hurry if he doesn’t want to be late. Fuck Lip. He knows how much Ian hates little animals. They freak him the fuck out. He checks the time and hates that he's now going to keep his new client. He's worried too because the guy sounded like a very no-nonsense guy. Ian can't afford to make a bad impression. Not when this guy sounded like he needs a place, fast. Ian knows if he plays his cards right this is a guaranteed sale.

Ten minutes are wasted by the time he's rushing out the apartment trying to ignore his brother’s resonating laughter.

.

Ian rushes out the elevator and into his Landover. He immediately steps on the gas and prays he doesn’t run into a cop because he's about to break some speed rules.

When Ian finally arrives to the agreed address, his client is seated on the steps of the mansion Ian is about to show him, smoking a cigarette. Ian gets out of his car and swallows as he slowly shuts his door. The client looks pissed as all fuck. Or maybe that’s just his face? (Ian hopes) The guy gets up, dusts himself off and flicks the cigarette into the bush. He then puts his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a dark suit so fucking well and he’s carrying himself like he owns Chicago.

Ian quickly walks towards the guy. When he gets closer he strains his neck to glance into the bush and make sure his client didn’t start a fire with his lit cigarette.

“You the Gallagher dude?” the guy asks.

“Yes.” Ian quickly holds his briefcase with his left hand so he can shake the guy’s hand. “Ian Gallagher.”

“You're late.” The guy ignores his hand, turns around and climbs the rest of the steps towards the door.

Ian blinks a few times, trying to get his bearings. He follows the guy and unlocks the door so they can walk into the house. “I'm sorry about that. My brother played this prank on me and made me pour coffee on myself so I had to go back and change. It was my favourite shirt too that ass. And that ended up taking longer than it should have.” He chuckles nervously. “You should have seen the way I drove over here. Fucking Lip one of these days…” Ian chances a look at his client. The brunet is looking at him unimpressed, one of his eyebrows raised pretty high. Ian clears his throat and adjusts his tie nervously. “You don’t care. I'm sorry.” He shakes his head and places his case on the table by the door. Checking his planner, he looks for his client’s name since the guy isn’t going to be forthcoming in jogging Ian's memory. _Mickey Milkovich_. Right.

“So Mr. Milkovich, which room do you wanna see first?” Ian turns around and asks.

The guy scowls. “Milkovich is my dad. Call me Mickey.”

“Right. Sorry.” Ian picks his case back up and follows Mickey who's already heading towards the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t apologise so much. It’s a show of weakness.” The shorter man says, already opening and closing shelves.

Ian nods, even though the guy is busy inspecting the massive kitchen. Ian is used to perky and chipper couples. He is not used to brush, no-nonsense men who look like they’ve never smiled a day in their lives. Also, he's noticed the **fuck u-up** tattoos. He has every right to be as nervous as he feels right now.

“How many bedrooms?” Mickey asks.

“Five.”

Mickey puts his hands in his pockets again and walks past Ian. “Show me.”

For a short guy he sure walks fast. Ian follows him up the spiral stair case, his eyes on the ceiling because fuck, the ass on this guy. The fitting suit does nothing to hide how good this ass is. He clears his throat and quickly looks behind him when Mickey turns to look at him.

Ian starts with the other bedrooms then finishes with the master bedroom. He holds his breath hoping Mickey likes it. He extends his hands, gesturing at the room. “There. What do you think?”

Mickey bites on his bottom lip in thought. Ian doesn’t dare rush him. “It’s a nice place.” He says after a few minutes. “Came into some money so I figured I’d get a nice place to treat myself ‘cause I deserve it.”

“Okay.” Is the only thing Ian can say because Mickey's looking at him.

“But I'm worried by asshole siblings will never leave. Especially my sister.”

“Family.” Ian chuckles in understanding.

Mickey just grunts in reply. “Show me the living room.”

Then he's walking away again and leaving Ian to follow quickly. Ian cannot remember the last time he was this unprofessional. Ian Gallagher is the leading, confident realtor that gets the deals. He has sold the most houses because he knows how to sweet talk clients and lock down deals. He is fucking great at his job. But around comes a guy with **fuck u-up** tattoos, a meticulous suit and somehow _came across_ this large amount of money and he’s an unprofessional mess. Ian doesn’t even want to know how that happened.

“So you have two living rooms. There's the lounge room, and then there's the sitting room.”

Mickey scoffs or chuckles. Ian can't tell. But he clearly hears the guy say;  “Fucking rich people.”

“Aren’t you one of them?”

Mickey glances at him and Ian gets the urge to look away but he doesn’t. He meets Mickey's stare, refusing to be intimidated. He's pretty sure the guy knows Ian is afraid of him. For some reason the staring match goes on long enough for Ian to notice Mickey's eyes are blue. Like _really_ blue. Like this shouting blue that mesmerizes Ian just a little bit. The shorter man is the first to blink and Ian smirks triumphantly.

For the first time since they started this tour Mickey _smiles_. Now, Ian doesn’t know this guy, in fact he just met him but he's pretty sure those don’t come easily.

“Fine. You win. This time.”

Ian raises surprised eyebrows. So it _was_ a staring contest. “Something tells me you don’t lose often.” Ian says and Mickey laughs, then thumbs his lower lip. Ian really likes when Mickey smiles. And he's got a dimple. Ian… Ian needs to snap out of it. This is a client dammit! He clears his throat. “So?” he asks. “What's the verdict?”

Mickey breathes in then nods. “I’ll take it.”

Ian grins loudly. “Really?”

“That’s what I said.”

Ian schools his features back to professional. “Right. Sorry.” He  places his briefcase on the closest flat surface and pulls out one of his cards. “Come tomorrow at this address. That’s where my office is and we can close this deal.”

Mickey takes the card from him, looks at in then pockets it. He then looks at his watch. “It’s nine.”

Ian checks his watch too. Damn it _is_ 9:00 AM. Usually clients want to see several houses or apartments before finally deciding on one of the properties. But Mickey has only seen the one and is ready to purchase it. What will Ian do for the rest of the day? He schedule is completely clear. He’ll probably find out which of his family members is free to hang out. But wait, why did Mickey ask?

“Yeah, it is.” Ian replies.

“I haven’t had breakfast yet.” Mickey continues.

Ian has no idea what that has to do with him. “Okay.” And then; “Oh! You wanna head to the office now?”

Mickey frowns. “No. I just asked to buy you breakfast.”

“When?”

“Just now?”

Ian tilts his head, trying to remember when that happened. “Oh.” It downs on him. “That was you asking me to join you?” Mickey gestures with his head and hands like; ‘duh!’ “Oh. Why?” Ian asks again.

“Why wouldn’t i?”

Ian winces thinking about their first meeting. “I'm… pretty sure you don’t like me.”

Mickey smirks. “Yeah but that was until I saw you checking out my ass.”

“I… what? No. I did…I didn’t. I'm not. I didn’t.”

“You, don’t like my ass?” Mickey asks.

Ian shakes his head vehemently. “Of course not. It’s a great ass!”

Mickey steps closer. “So you _were_ looking at my ass.” Ian opens then closes his mouth. The brunet chuckles then thumbs his nose. “Let’s go.” He says then leads the way out the mansion.

Ian locks the door and stands there for a few seconds, still baffled. What the hell just happened?

“You coming Gallagher?”

 

***^*^*^*^*^**

 

_2 Weeks Later_

 

Ian is grabbing Mickey's thighs so tight it hurts. But those are bruises Mickey's going to relish in till they fade. Going by their sex life though, he doesn’t see that happening. He can feel Ian coming inside him, and he shuts his eyes tightly, moaning as he waits for Ian to finish shuddering through his orgasm. Mickey winces when his boyfriend pulls out and drops on his back. Mickey drops on top of him because no way he's sleeping on the wet spot.

“That was amazing.” He voices, still a little breathless.

Ian nods, wiping sweat off his forehead. “I thought that would change after the first week but it’s only gotten better.”

Mickey nods in agreement then kisses Ian. The redhead wraps his hands around him and deepens the kiss. Mickey moans and wraps his own arms around Ian's neck. He could get used to this. Who's he kidding? He's already used to this.

“Do you have to go to work?” he asks, laying he head on Ian's chest, who starts running his hands up and down Mickey's back.

Ian kisses Mickey's forehead. “Took the weekend off to help you finish organising the house.”

Mickey bought everything needed for the house but things are still in boxes. Ian is over tripping every time he comes over. “Oh my God, I love you.” Mickey moans happily. Ian's heart stutters.

Then they both freeze.

Mickey blinks and sits up so he's straddling Ian. “I mean, I'm grateful that you’ll help me. My piece of shit brothers haven’t been available.”

“You know you can just hire people to do it, right?” Ian suggests. “Then your job would be to just point.”

Mickey frowns. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Ian nods then bites on his inner cheek, looking everywhere but at Mickey's face. This room is surrounded by boxes too, the bed is the only one in place. They stay in awkward silence for a while till Mickey speaks up.

“Okay look,”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Ian is quick to tell him. He sits up and kisses Mickey's shoulder. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean you love me, _love_ me.”

Mickey smiles and pecks Ian on the lips. “It doesn’t mean I don’ have feelings for you.”

“I know.” Ian nods smiling back. He caresses Mickey's ass. “I have feelings for you too.”

Mickey laughs throwing his head back. “You're an idiot.”

“You like this idiot.”

“Damn right I do.”

Mickey pushes Ian so he's lying down again then kisses him till they run out of breath.

 

***^*^*^*^*^**

 

_6 Months Later_

 

Mickey walks in and is hit with the sweetest smell. He smiles and proceeds to walk into his house. He is so glad he hit on a guy that can cook. Walking into the kitchen, its empty so heads to the living room. He finds the table has been set with covered food and a bottle of wine and candles?

“Ian!” he yells.

“I'm coming!”

Is the reply he gets. He walks further into the room and closer to the table. “What the hell is this?” he mumbles to himself, even though he can't help the smile on his face. “What's this?” he asks Ian as soon as he walks in.

Ian comes and wraps his hands around Mickey's waist, kissing him on the cheek. “Happy six month anniversary.”

Mickey turns around surprised. “It’s already been six months?!”

“Yeah. Are you happy?”

Mickey puts his hands under Ian's shirt. They're cold but Ian doesn’t mind. “You know I am.”

Ian smiles happily, then pecks his boyfriend on the lips. “So am I.”

Ian walks around Mickey and drops on a chair. He then dips his finger inside the stew and licks it. “Still hot. Join me?”

Mickey glances at the set table and then back at Ian. He licks his lips knowing its time. “Move in with me.”

Ian slowly pulls his finger out of his mouth. “Wha…?”

Mickey nods, even more convinced now that the words are out. “Move in with me. Heck, you’re here all the time anyway.” Ian bites his bottom lip and watches Mickey take his hand. “I love you Ian, its time.”

Ian's breath hitches. “You do?”

Mickey nods. “I do.”

Ian stands and grabs Mickey's face before pulling him for a deep, searing kiss. “Fuck Mick. I love you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So will you?”

Ian nods with watery eyes. “Yes! Yes! Yes I will.”

Mickey laughs and pulls Ian back in for a kiss. “Happy sixth anniversary babe.”

Ian laughs too and hugs Mickey. He recalls when he first met his boyfriend and was so intimidated by him. He didn’t think Mickey even knew how to smile. But now he laughs and smiles every day for Ian. It’s the most beautiful thing and he's the sweetest man. Ian has never been happier.

“Let’s eat.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qc2t6t)


End file.
